Detective Comics Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Buddy Hart * Kay Nevers Antagonists: * Mechanic Locations: * Mayville | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "This is Sabotage" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "The Kidnapping of Wilfred Van Dorn" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele: "The Adventure of the Sweet Scent" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Phelps Twins" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle7 = Steve Malone: "Opening Night at the Broadview" | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "Broadway Opening Night" | Synopsis8 = Famous private detective Slam Bradley and his aide Shorty Morgan are attending the Broadway opening of a musical comedy when the show's producer (Roberts) comes out into the house and asks him to come backstage; his star singer Marla Prescott has just been found in her dressing room, dead. Next to the body is an unopened bottle of poison. Shorty spots a guy hiding behind a curtain, it's Rastus, who works for Dean Dare (another star of the same show), who had sent him there to retrieve a note. Then Dare shows up in person, wanting the same note. Bradley accuses Dare of killing Prescott; Dare denies it, and leaves the room but not the theater, under orders from Slam. Shorty finds a dart, clearly the murder weapon, and the two find a few more clues, and question Miss Prescott's maid, Edna, before Slam goes to Marla's apartment, and is finding new clues there, when a pair of unlucky burglars break in from the terrace, looking for some jewels. They have inside info, because they already know where the wall safe is. Slam wallops both of them, and one of them turns out to be the boyfriend of Edna. He brings them both back to the theater, just in time for the show to be ending, and the producer assembles everybody backstage for Bradley's investigation. Slam also brings in a surprise informant, Lester Pry, the famous radio gossip columnist. Suddenly the lights go out; when they come back on, Lester Pry is splapped out on the stage with a heavy sand bag on top of him, unconscious, and lucky to be alive. Shorty spots a fleeing figure in the backstage rigging; Slam and Shorty give chase; they AND their quarry all tumble off the catwalk but luckily land on some gymnast mats. The guy they caught is Dean Dare, but one conversation later the guilty guy turns out to be Roberts the producer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * John Dawes Antagonists: * Mindy "Mouse" Docker * Mindy's gang ** Charlie ** Joe Other Characters: * Caretaker * Henry | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Stevens * Barnas Antagonists: * Morrow Locations: * Tonville | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wilfred Van Dorn Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Wilkins * Miss Tilson Locations: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dominick Chalese Antagonists: * James Parillo * Jake Blair | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coroner Antagonists: * William Phelps Other Characters: * Joe Phelps * Mac Locations: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Anita Crowe Antagonists: * Cennini Other Characters: * Marta Cennini * Jack Armor | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Great Targetto alias Roberts * Edna * Edna's boyfriend Other Characters: * Dean Dare * Lester Pry * Rastus * Marla Prescott Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "The Case of the Mystery Carnival" is reprinted in and . * This issue also features two text stories: "Killer's Mistake" by John Woodley, and "Scene of the Crime" by Clem Gordon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}